


Late Night Love

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny comes home late one night.  He doesn't think you're awake, but you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Love

He thought you were asleep.  He really did.  He knew you were tired and he had texted you to not wait up for him.  There was a hiccup in the evidence chain and he drew the short stick and had to stay late to get it worked out.  You had plans this evening.  They consisted of pajamas, pizza, and movies, but plans nonetheless.

 

Sonny quietly entered the apartment.  He hated this place.  Everything squeaked and creaked.  Thankfully, sometime ago, you both figured out the path to the bedroom that was the least squeaky.  The kitchen and the bathroom were another story.  It just became understood that if one of you was sleeping, you would try to avoid going there at all costs.  

 

Even though he hated this apartment with a burning passion, he couldn’t just kick it to the curb.  You both had cultivated a life here.  Together.  His name might be on the lease, but everything about the place was yours.  You bought a couch together.  His futon had some advantages, but very rarely do you find functioning adults with a futon.  Plus, it was holding on for dear life.  It had seen a lot of love...and lust.  Some stains just don’t come out and the frame can only break so many times.

 

His crazy schedule became your crazy schedule.  And he felt awful.  You were close to finishing your Master’s Degree and you were getting your practicum hours in.  He had to keep his phone on at all hours, which meant that in the heat of the moment, he would sometimes have to leave.  At least his job is a mood killer.

 

Sonny quickly took the “quiet” path to the bedroom.  He stopped short and stripped down out of his work clothes to his boxers and undershirt.  He would get pick the clothes up tomorrow.  It just wasn’t worth the extra fumbling at 3am.  You looked like you were sound asleep, but your mind was racing.  You had found something you didn’t think Sonny wanted you to see.  At least not yet.

 

He slipped into bed next to you and held you close.  Still acting like you were asleep, you snuggled in closer to him.  He smelled fantastic.  You made a good choice with his cologne for his birthday.  You started to drift off to sleep, but came out of it when you heard him talking softly.

 

“I don’t know how to say this, but I need to so just hear me out.  You are the most amazing woman I have ever met.  You are smart, independent, caring, kind, loving, and so many other things.  My Ma has been praying a girl like you would come into my life.  And when I spoke with your father, he said he had been waiting for someone like me to take care of you.  I don’t know if I can live up to your father’s standards for you, but I know you have surpassed my Ma’s standards for me.  I want to spend my life giving you everything you want and need.  Will you be mine forever?  Will you marry me?”

  
  
  



End file.
